Nostalgia
by lL-Chanl
Summary: Biarlah sebagian diriku terjebak didalam ruang nostalgia yang menyakitkan


Disclaimer : All character from moonton

Summary : biarlah sebagian diriku terjebak di dalam ruang nostalgia yang menyakitkan

Selamat membaca

Ia tiba di sebuah bukit yang berada tepat di perbatasan antara hutan dan sungai, ia menyambut sang fajar yang baru saja naik tahtanya dan sang starla yang perlahan-lahan menyembunyikan diri di balik terangnya sinar fajar. Ia lalu terbaring di bawah pohon yang rindang membiarkan angin menyapu surainya, di dalam pikirannya muncul sebuah kenangan yang mengalir seperti air pasang membuatnya membiarkan sebagian dirinya terjebak di dalam ruang nostalgia yang sudah menghantuinya sejak lama

Ia mengingat saat pertamakali bertemu dengan 'nya' di bukit yang sama, suasana yang berbeda, kondisi yang berbeda, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya saat itu membuat seorang yang berhadapan dengan nya tersenyum indah "kau...siapa?" ucapnya yang menyelempangkan sebuah busur di tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan mendekati dirinya "hanya seorang pengelana yang mencari tempat untuk tidur" ucapnya singkat sembari meletakkan pedangnya di sebuah pohon. Ia tak bisa menghapus memori saat itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan bercerita segala hal yang telah mereka alami serta tujuan mereka yang sama-sama untuk sampai di land of down

Cukup lama ia bersandar di pohon, tak jarang ia menyadari seseorang yang menjemputnya berusaha untuk menyabarkannya. Sudah seminggu sejak insiden sebuah pohon besar yang hampir menimpanya, namun sosok yang ia kenali saat itu mendorong dirinya keluar area, alhasil bukan ia yang tertimpa melainkan seorang pemilik surai yang warnanya senada dengan terangnya sinar bulan. Setiap kali ia mengingatnya, selalu timbul rasa bersalah yang sangat besar membuat hatinya merasakan kesakitan "kau hanya harus bersabar, aku yakin Estes akan menyembuhkan nya" seekor panda yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya tidak membuatnya terkejut "yahh"ia menarik nafas panjang "kau benar… Estes hebat, ia pasti bisa menyembuhkannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum miris "ayo bersemangat, kita akan menjenguknya" ucap panda lagi sembari memakai topinya. Hatinya sakit setiap kali menjenguknya, tidak tega melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam keadaan koma

Sinar sihir yang menempel di tubuhnya terus mengalir seakan-akan memasuki tubuhnya, seseorang yang terus membaca mantra dari buku tebalnya memberi isyarat agar tenang "bagaimana?"ia bertanya "cukup sulit...sekarang kita tinggal menunggu mukjizat… sangat ajaib jika ia sembuh normal. Kurasa aku sudah mengatakan jika sembuh pun ia tidak bisa kembali normal….mungkin bisa jadi ia tak bisa memegang busur atau tak bisa berbicara….sungguh ajaib ia masih bernafas walau sudah tertimpa sebuah pohon besar" ucapan dari seorang pria bersurai putih panjang terus menghantuinya. Semakin takut untuk melihatnya namun ia lebih takut jika ia tak bangun-bangun dari koma yang di alaminya

Ia menjauh, diam-diam menuju bukit favoritnya lalu terbaring di rerumputan. Ia memandangi langit-langit yang mulai gelap, fajar yang perlahan-lahan turun dari tahtanya serta bintang yang mulai bermunculan dan di susul oleh bulan purnama membuatnya teringat dengan senyum manis dari seseorang yang ia sayangi. Ia meneteskan air mata yang sudah lama ia tahan lalu muncul werewolf yang cukup dekat dengannya, menepuk bahunya dan berkata "lepaskan semua perasaan itu disini, aku mengerti perasaanmu" ucapnya yang juga berbaring "aku harus bagaimana Roger?" ucapnya setelah membisu cukup lama "apa aku hanya diam duduk manis sambil menunggu ia sadar?" "apa begitu?!. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku saat ini? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?". Pria itu, Roger hanya terdiam sibuk menatapi langit malam yang di penuhi bintang "kau tahu?...sebelum aku kesini Estes mengunjungi ku, Estes bilang ia telah sadar"ucap Roger setelah lama

"APA!"nada suaranya meninggi

"aku bilang ia telah sadar, namun-" ketika Roger hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya Alucard juga menghilang setelah itu

Ia buru-buru menuju tempat dimana sang kekasih di rawat. Tak peduli surainya akan berantakan terkena angin malam yang lumayan dingin. Ia sampai, terlihat seorang wanita sedang berbicara kepada seseorang "Estes?" ia masuk langsung berdiri

"Miya..kau tidak apa-apa?" ia langsung menuju sebelah kasur. Wanita yang terpanggil 'Miya' tersebut hanya kebingungan "kau..siapa...ya?"ucapnya yang sedikit terbatah-batah "ini, aku.." jawabnya "Estes apa yang terjadi?"lanjutnya . Estes terdiam ia menghela nafas "bisa ikut aku keluar sebentar?"tanyanya. Alucard memiliki firasat buruk soal ini, ia hanya mengikuti langkah Estes

"lupa ingatan?" ia terkejut, tatapan nya kosong seakan-akan kegelapan menyelimuti matanya "bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang kemungkinan dia tak dapat menggunakan busur?!" lanjutnya diiringi dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi. "yang ini...bahkan lebih buruk dari yang kukatakan, tidak hanya itu...dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa dirinya, dia tidak mengenal kita saat ini Alu" ucapan yang keluar dari mulut raja peri terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, ia melihat Miya sedang menerawang dari kaca jendela


End file.
